Priya Munasinghe Wiki
Welcome to the Priya Munasinghe Wiki Priya Munasinghe '''is a Sri Lankan born Champion Race Car Driver with an impressive winning record -- He won 83.4% of the 157 races he participated during a career that spanned from 1962 to 1977. '''Priya went on to represent Sri Lanka in India from 1970 to 1977 and in Malaysia in 1974, with the same domination he was able to commandeer in Sri Lanka. The remaining 16.6% of the race starts in Priya Munasinghe's record is accounted mostly with "DNFs due to mechanical breakdown" -- Priya Munasinghe's "almost perfect" record has only 4 second-place finishes. Coming out of retirement after 10 years, in 1987, Priya Munasinghe driving M. Iqbal's Mini won the penultimate event at the Kandy Road Races. In the Open Event where the Mini was pitted against a Formula 2000, Priya hit the curb damaging the right front wheel while overtaking the Formula 2000 of Ignatius Seneviratne half way in the first lap. Priya Munasinghe was the most dominant and most successful Stock Car and Modified Production Car driver of the 1962 -1977 era in Sri Lanka. He is considered by some as the greatest Sri Lankan motor racing driver of all time. Priya Munasinghe began his motorsport career in Singer Gazelle, and then moved to a Mini 850cc, VW Beetle, Mini 1000cc, Mini Cooper “S” and a 12-cylinder Jaguar “E” type. Priya made his Modified Production Car debut in the Mini Cooper “S” in 1969 at the Asian Road Race, which was the only time they had a race meet at the Galle Face, before the Colombo Night Races of late 2000s. Priya Munasinghe became a household name in the Mini Cooper 1293cc beating cars that were way more powerful than the Mini. Many of Priya’s challengers had cars with an engine capacity that was 2 or 3 times the engine capacity of the Mini (These include India’s Maharaj Kumar Ganadityasinh Jadeja’s Jaguar, Dr. Rossi’s Ferrari, Nihal Jinasena’s Lotus Elan, David Pieris’ Arpico Special with a Formula 3000 engine) However, the 2 races Priya Munasinghe drove the 12-cylinder Jaguar “E” type was a failure, with Priya being unable to complete the required 75 laps at the Katunayake Airforce Airstrip. Sri Lanka Grand Prix of 1975 was the first outing of the Jaguar. Even though Priya had lapped every other competitor except David Pieris, who was three-quarters of a lap behind himself, the Jaguar overheated and Priya had to bow out in the 43rd lap. David Pieris went on to win the race, completing the last lap with one flat tyre. Priya Munasinghe was born in Colombo, Sri Lanka on September 28, 1941. He was educated at Ananda College, Colombo, Sri Lanka. Priya Munasinghe died on November 29, 2001 at the age of 60 years and 2 months. Describe your topic Priya Munasinghe, Synopsis of a Sri Lankan Motor Racing Legend Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse